


The Agreement(Greed)

by InusSunflower



Series: Sins week entries [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins Week, Money, Sins, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower
Summary: So why exactly did Inuyasha marry Kagome?It’s simple: Greed.Only she’s not so naïve.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Sins week entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	The Agreement(Greed)

The truth was....

He married her for her money. 

At the age of thirty-two there were two things words that you could say to sum up  Inuyasha and he would 100% agree with you: 

Irresponsible & Broke. 

In retrospect, he assumed that  Kikyou had dodged a bullet by him not marrying her. He truly didn’t want her to find out how royally fucked he’d been by maxing out his credit cards constantly in college. Especially given the fact that she was already a  public-school teacher. 

They weren’t exactly paid enough to cover their  _ own  _ debts, much less that of their spouses.

But that wasn’t the secret reason of why he left  Kikyou . He had left because he needed space and to focus on his career—which, if he was being honest, she would  _ always  _ invalidate—, and because the relationship just wasn’t working out for him. 

He was  _ bored.  _

It’d been 7 years with no change in their routine. They would wake up, go to work, come back, eat dinner together, occasionally have uneventful sex. Repeat. 

When he met Kagome, he was freshly out of the relationship, it had been about three months or so. He was still trying to get over it. Even though he’s the one who broke things off and wasn’t happy, it was still a breakup with someone he still had feelings for. 

Very quickly after meeting Kagome, however, did he realize that she wasn’t your average citizen. She drove around in nice cars, had a flashy apartment in the city, always wore nice clothes, and never minded paying for their dinners (even when he insisted that he should because he’s the man).

She was rich, and  _ he  _ saw an opportunity. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t help him get rid of his irresponsibility streak, but it would definitely help with his money problems. 

“It was her...wasn’t it?” Her voice was gentle as he kept her eyes glued to her phone on the table, one hand holding an espresso cup. Her perfectly manicured finger swiping through her phone. “ Kikyou .” She added, looking up from her phone for a split second. 

Inuyasha blinked, slightly taken aback. “What are you talking about?” 

“The day we were married,  Inuyasha . The two women we both saw that were watching us after the ceremony was over...one of them was her, wasn’t it?” 

“What if it was her?” He responded, irritated that she would mention what happened. 

There were three words you could use to describe Kagome that he would absolutely agree with you on: 

Possessive, Jealous, & Workaholic

He didn’t particularly like those traits, but the last one was the one that made her the woman she was today. 

And he loved reaping the benefits of her  hard work . 

He did not, however, like the idea of Kagome mauling his obsessive ex-girlfriend to death. 

“Why was she there?” She asked bitterly, she placed the espresso cup down on the table, and pulling down the sleeves of her red blazer. 

“We don’t own the forest, Kagome.” He responded, shrugging his shoulders. “Like hell if I know.”

“Bullshit.” 

_ Oh _ , he thought,  _ oh fuck she’s pissed.  _

“Can we not fight, please?” He asked, sighing. “She didn’t ruin our wedding,” he rose from his seat and walked over to Kagome, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. “No one but us noticed, the night was lovely.” He pressed his lips against the skin of her neck. “Everything is okay.” 

“Except everything is not okay.” She said, moving her head away from Inuyasha. She rose a hand between him and herself. He pulled away. 

“What?” 

“We didn’t sign a prenup.” 

Cold sweat. 

“What?” 

“We. Didn’t. Sign. A. Prenup.” 

_ No!  _

“And? Prenups are for people who don’t actually love each other.”  Inuyasha said, shrugging as he pulled his long, black hair over his shoulder. Kagome sighed and shook her head. “So now what? You don’t trust me? You trusted me enough to marry you!” He said defensively. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you—” 

“Then why do we need one?” 

“For my protection!” Kagome spat back, slamming her fist on her table. 

“Protection from what? Me?!”  Inuyasha yelled back, crossing his arms as he  he spoke. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a deep breath. 

Kagome sighed heavily, running her ponytail through her hand. “I realized, on our wedding  night that we never talked about our financials—”  Inuyasha interrupted her. 

“Because we don’t have to, it’s stupid and only causes problems.” 

Kagome ignored him and continued, “and it was foolish of me to get married to someone not knowing what their financials are, so maybe we should consider a postnuptial agreement? I hate to sour our post wedding mood.” 

_ Yeah well, too fucking late for that.  _

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he crossed into the kitchen. He needed a glass of whatever, anything that would keep him calm. “We don’t really need a  postnup agreement, baby.” He said sweetly over his shoulder, Kagome rose from her spot. He could hear the familiar clicking of her heels against the hardwood floors. 

“I think we do.” She said sternly, crossing her arms as she leaned on the archway to the kitchen.  Inuyasha sighed as he turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Why?” He asked with a shrug, taking a sip of the water bottle he took out of the fridge. “I’m not going to touch your money.” He said. Perhaps he wouldn’t touch it directly, but he would persuade her, or at least try to. A few thousand to this collection agency, a few thousand to the other. A couple hundred on this credit card, cosigning a loan or two. “We don’t need one.” 

“I make more money than you do,  Inuyasha .” She said plainly, rolling her eyes as she looked down at her watch. “I have a meeting in an hour, can we please just get a  decision on this.” 

“Easy,”  Inuyasha shrugged. “My vote is no.” 

The one thing he did miss about  Kikyou , was her agreeable nature. She would put up a fight, sure, but she wasn’t as stubborn as Kagome was, that was for sure. “We don’t need one. I have nothing you can take from me anyways.” 

“Oh, but I do.” Kagome said, laughing humorlessly. “It’s no secret I have more money than you do.” 

“And that matters because?”  Inuyasha asked, his eyes glancing around the room. “Why?” 

“Because  _ when  _ we divorce, I'd like to keep all my money.” 

“Are you threatening divorce already?”  Inuyasha asked, nearly choking on his water. “Did I hear you correctly?” Kagome glanced down to her heels, unable to make eye contact. “Baby...” 

“Can we just...please sign one? If, god forbid we end up divorced or  separated or what have you, I don’t want a nasty one.” 

“Neither do I...”  Inuyasha responded breathlessly, still in disbelief that she would threaten  _ divorce  _ of all things so quickly.

“Good, so we can sign one?” Kagome asked, look up to her husband, eyebrows raised as she smiled. 

“But we can have a clean, peaceful divorce without one. It's possible to do—” 

“It’s  _ hard  _ to do.” 

“But still doable!” 

Her fingertips brushed against his skin as she whisked by him toward the fridge, taking out a yogurt. “ Inuyasha ...” she said lowly, looking at him over her shoulder. He felt his skin crawl as her eyes traveled over his  body and paused at his face. 

He got the feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Maybe he’d made it too obvious in his stubbornness, or perhaps it was something he’d said before. 

But she knew. 

He gulped as her body turned to face him, she leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at him. He felt small in her presence, and he didn’t like it. 

_ “We either sign this fucking  _ _ postnup _ _...or we’re divorcing.”  _


End file.
